Halloweens
by lilmickey2008
Summary: AU: As if it was not bad enough that Alex brought out Jack Skellington, now our daughter gets the idea from me to do the exact same thing...
1. David and Alex

**AN: This is my two shot Halloween story. It will be about two different times, as you will soon find out. Thanks for reading, and enjoy the story.**

**Quick Note: David will be 12, and Alex will be 11 in this chapter unless noted otherwise and in obvious situations where they will not be.**

**Chapter One: Halloween I: David and Alex **

_See, the thing is about Halloween..._

_Wait, how can I explain this? Well, let me tell you about it. The thing is, I have this friend, Alex. She is a wizard, along with her brothers, Max and Justin. The thing is, when she uses magic, she gets into trouble, a lot. She usually does it to make things go really smoothly, but being a somewhat inexperienced wizard, things often go haywire. Seeing as how it is close to Halloween, let me tell you about one time in particular._

_All I wanted to do was rest and get better, but no..._

* * *

Alex and her siblings were working up the shop that was set up for Halloween. Jerry and Theresa were working the counter as usual, dressed up as zombies, well Jerry was at that moment. Theresa was Sally from _Nightmare Before Christmas_, and Justin and Max were clowns.

_Fitting,_ Alex thought. She was dressed up as a witch, with a hat, some jeans, and a dress that resembled a witch.

She wondered when her best friend, David Falcone was going to show up. She looked up to see Louis, David's guardian come into the store. He went over to Justin and Max, and whispered something to the two of them, and Justin gave Louis a bag of candy. Louis went to talk to Jerry for a little bit, and was about to leave but Alex cut him off.

"Hey, where's David?" Alex asked him.

"He is at home. He got sick, so I came to get him some dinner and some candy." Louis said.

"Aww. I wanted him to come and see my costume." Alex said sadly.

"Don't worry. I am sure that he would have loved it. See ya, Alex." Louis said. Louis left, and Alex stood there, feeling kind of sad. She really wanted David to have a good Halloween, and now he can't because he is trapped at home sick.

Then she remembered David telling her that he wanted to see Jack Skellington wander around New York, but he was kidding. Alex smiled, grabbed her wand from her ankle, and wondered if she still had that _Nightmare Before Christmas _dvd...

* * *

David felt horrible. Not only because he was sick, but because he was missing Halloween, and Alex most of all. No doubt that Alex knew that he was at home, unable to visit their Halloween Party at Waverly Place. David sat up, and took a swig of hot tea that was left for him. He felt a little bit hungry and decided to go and get something to go with the tea that he had.

Only dressed in his pajama bottoms and slippers, David went to go and get come cookies that he had. He walked past the kitchen, past Villo who was trying to get his attention. He gave a wave to Alex and Jack Skellington, and went into his room to go to sleep.

Wait...

David bolted up, and exited his room quickly. He looked at his friend who had Jack Skellington with her. David walked towards the two, and just stared.

"Why, hello young man." Jack said in a friendly tone. David just stared at him, but then turned his attention to Alex.

"Alex, why is Jack Skellington in my house?" David asked.

"I wanted you to get a Halloween surprise, because I missed you at Halloween Party that we were having." Alex said sweetly.

David just sighed as he heard that. He really could not argue with that. Jack was busy walking around the house touching various things, and staring at Villo.

"What is this strange creature?" Jack asked.

"Wow, Skellington is calling me strange?" Villo asked. Jack just began to look around the place. David coughed for a few moments, and then turned back to Alex.

"We have got to get him back to your house." David said.

"Why? I thought that you want to meet Jack Skellington." Alex asked him.

"I would, but not this way. How would this end up if anybody sees him walking around outside, and if it was NOT Halloween?" David asked.

Alex looked around the room, and saw the front door open, and Jack was gone.

"Marvelous." David said. He went to his room, and came out with his hoodie and some shoes on. "Let's go and get him."

"Wait, I am coming too. I don't want you walking around without someone with you." Villo said, chasing them out the door.

* * *

"Wow, who would have thought that I would be spending my Halloween sick, and looking for Jack Skellington?" David said out loud, through coughs.

"Shut up and look." Villo said, looking around.

"How are we going to find him?" Alex asked.

"It's Jack Skellington, he is not exactly that hard to find." David said.

They basically were walking around the New York town that they lived in, and it was basically was a losing battle at that point. Just how were they going to find the king of Halloweentown while he basically was running around New York? The three of them at that point realized that it was a losing battle.

"I really wish that we knew what he is doing around here. Maybe we would have a clue if we could just figure out Jack." Alex said.

"Wait, stupid question here, but does anyone you know is dressed up as Sally for Halloween?" David asked, out of the blue.

"Mom, why?" Alex said.

"What part of the movie did you get Jack out at?" David asked her.

"The part where he was near a gate and it was snowing. There was a girl there too." Alex said.

All David could do at that moment was smile.

"I know where he is." David smiled.

* * *

Yep. David was dead on. David, Alex, and Villo looked into the window, and in all of his glory, Jack Skellington was putting the moves on Sally, or in this case, Theresa. Villo and David literally had to prevent themselves from falling on the floor with laughter. Alex ran in, and pulled Jack aside before Jerry would kill him. David and Villo entered the restaurant, giving Jerry an explanation.

"What is going on?" Jerry asked them.

"Well, Jerry, before you go ballistic, David here has something to tell you. David?" Villo motioned to David.

"Alex pulled Jack Skellington out of a movie so that she could give me a good Halloween, even though I am sick." David answered.

"Put him back, now." Jerry said.

"Okay." Alex said sadly. "Come on Jack."

"But wait...Sally." Jack said.

"Sally is upstairs, come on." Alex said, yanking the King with her. David went upstairs with them to make sure everything was alright.

* * *

"Alright Jack, I am going to send you back to Sally. Okay?" Alex said, taking out her wand.

"Okay, are you sure that this is going to work?" Jack asked her.

"I am sure." Alex said. She waved her wand, and Jack was right back into the movie where she had paused it.

"Well, I am sure that I can say thanks for a memorable Halloween." David said.

"I am sorry. I probably made you more sick by having you run around." Alex said.

"Don't worry about it." David said. "Hey, this is going to be a funny story to tell our kids when we get older."

"Yeah, like that is going to happen." Alex laughed.

* * *

"So, that is how it happened." David said. He had his 13 year old daughter in front of him. Since Halloween was coming up, Selena begged him to tell a story about Halloween, and he just told her about how they met Jack Skellington.

"Wow." Selena said. "I can't believe that you met Jack Skellington."

"Yeah, your mom is like that." David whispered.

"Thanks daddy." Selena gave him a kiss on the cheek, and went into her room.

Once she was inside there, she made sure that she was alone, and let a devious smile cross her face.

"Oh boy, I cannot wait to try that..." Selena smiled.

* * *

**AN: Well, it seems that Selena Falcone, David and Alex's daughter, has got an idea to bring back Jack Skellington just like her mom did. In the next chapter, she will bring back Jack Skellington, and introduce him to her best friend. Thanks for reading, and stay tuned for more!**


	2. Selena and Destiny

**AN: As in the last chapter, we saw a Halloween between David and Alex. Now we are going to see a Halloween between Selena Falcone (David and Alex's daughter) and introducing, her best friend, Destiny Harris (Michael and Miley's daugther). This is a final chapter of the story, so thanks for reading in advance.**

_**Quick Note: Selena and Destiny are both 13 in this. Just stating to make it clear.**_

**Chapter Two: Selena and Destiny**

"Destiny. Wake up."

"Dad, it's Saturday. I don't want to wake up."

"Destiny, WAKE UP."

Destiny rolled over, and went to sleep, ignoring her father.

"Fine, have it your way."

With one quick motion, Destiny was kicked off of the bed, and onto the floor. The brunette in her room let out a small chuckle as her friend, dressed in black pajama bottoms, and a black dragon t-shirt landed on the floor with a soft thud. The blonde teen reached over on her nearby counter, and grabbed her glasses. She looked up at whoever was in her room, and noticed that it was not her mother or father, but her friend from New York, Selena Falcone.

"Selena, what are you doing here?" Destiny asked, staring at her.

"I need your help." Selena said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Why? Wait, what did you do now?" Destiny asked, getting up from the floor, and sitting next to her.

"I wanted to bring Jack Skellington here to see you, but I lost him and I need some help in bringing him back." Selena said.

"Where did you get the idea to do something like that?" Destiny asked her. She knew before she finished the sentence where she got that idea from.

"Mom/Alex." The teens said in unison.

"Where did you last see him?" Destiny asked.

"I last saw him a few blocks from your house. I wanted to appear out of sight so I would not be seen." Selena asked. "Someone came by dressed as Sally, and he chased after him."

"Great, now he is probably going to kill some innocent while we are sitting here on our hands. Great." Destiny said.

"I hope that will not happen, now I wanted you to help me find him." Destiny asked. "Please?"

"Fine. Let's go." Destiny said. She threw on a jacket, put her long blonde hair that she obviously inherited from her father into a ponytail, and followed her friend out into the Malibu early morning.

They both were hoping that they were going to be able to find the King of Halloweentown in Malibu, California. Where they, was the question?

* * *

"Okay, now explain to me, what on earth could possibly possess you to do something like that? You know, bring Jack Skellington out of the movie to Malibu?" Destiny asked Selena as they walked through the town, looking for Jack Skellington.

"I wanted to surprise you for Halloween." Selena said. "You know, because we are friends."

"Thanks, I suppose." Destiny said.

"You're welcome." Selena said. "Destiny, where are we?"

"A haunted house." Destiny said. Destiny walked up to it, and looked around. Selena stood on the curb, watching Destiny go about the haunted house. Then Destiny entered it with out warning.

"God." Selena said. She did not want to go in after her friend, but now it looked like she was going to have to do just that.

"I am going to kill her." Selena said, following after Destiny into the haunted house.

* * *

Selena slowly walked through the haunted house, looking for Destiny, and hopefully Jack Skellington. As she took her time through the increasingly scary house, she wondered if bringing him here was a good idea. She really hated this place, mostly because it reminded her of the time that she got lost while trick or treating with her dad, and she wandered into a haunted house. She was scared out of her mind until he found her.

As Selena rounded a corner, she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder. Selena screamed and fell to the floor as she saw Destiny standing there, along with Jack Skellington.

"Jesus, you scared the crap out of me!" Selena screamed at her friend.

"Sorry, I found Jack, obviously." Destiny said, pointing towards the king.

"Where did you find him?" Selena asked her.

"Just sitting here. Really! He was just sitting there, smiling." Destiny said.

"Obviously. He is the king of Halloweentown, he should be at home in a place like this." Selena said.

"Jack, ready to go back home?" Destiny asked him.

"Sure, I am ready to return to my dearest Sally." Jack said with a smile on his face.

"That's pretty noble, I guess." Destiny said.

"Come on, let's go." Selena said, leading them out of the haunted house.

* * *

After getting Destiny home safe and sound, Selena and Jack warped back to New York. Selena sighed, and led Jack into her home, not before running right into both of her parents.

_This is not going to be good. _Selena thought.

"Selena, what are you doing?" David asked her.

"Cleaning up my mess?" Selena said, just as Jack stepped into view. The moment that David saw the King of Halloweentown, he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Just tell me, that story I told you earlier. You got the idea from that, right?" David asked his daughter.

"Yeah." Selena said. David just shook his head.

"Fine. Get him back. Put him back into the movie." David said, shooing them back towards her room.

"Okay, come on." Selena said, grabbing Jack by the hand, and heading towards her room. She went into her room, and pointed her wand at the tv. She said a little enchantment, and Jack popped right into the movie where she took him out at.

"Great. Now that is done and I am not in trouble." Selena smiled.

"SELENA!" Alex screamed from their bedroom. Selena flinched at her mother's voice, and walked towards the room. David and Alex entered the room, and saw Alex standing over Boogie, who was out cold after Alex knocked him out could with a bat.

"Which one of you should I be more mad at?" Alex said, turning to the both of them.

David and Selena looked at each other, and then pointed a finger at each other.

"Marvelous. Just marvelous." Alex moaned, looking at the unconscious Boogie on the floor in front of her.

**THE END**

* * *

**AN: I know that I am posting this a day late, but due to an electrical problem at my house, I have to post this a day late. Thanks for understanding, and I hope that you enjoy this.**


End file.
